No Place Like Home
No Place Like Home is the seventh episode in the fifth season of Captain Planet and the Planeteers. Main Characters The main characters featured in this episode are: *Kwame *Wheeler *Linka *Gi *Ma-Ti *Captain Planet *Gaia *Dr. Blight *MAL *Marge *Tim Plot Synopsis An angered Gaia leaves Hope Island to personally save a family of coyotes forced out of their habitat. This proves a golden opportunity for Dr. Blight, who has waited for Gaia to leave the island's confines, to use a new energy gun that turns the Spirit of Earth into a mortal. Unable to return to Hope Island on her own, Gaia wanders into a city, and gets taken care of by a homeless woman named Marge. Meanwhile, the Planeteers and Captain Planet, who have lost their powers, desperately look around to find the wayward Spirit of Earth and bring her back to Hope Island before she remains a human forever and the Earth is destroyed. They are informed of her and Marge's whereabouts by Tim, a homeless man who believes he is Shakespeare. Episode Summary None yet. Planeteer Alerts None yet. Significant Moments and Facts *Captain Planet is unable to return the Planeteers' powers and is reduced to mortal standards, due to Gaia's absence from Hope Island. Quotes *'Gaia:' (to the mother coyote) Give me your paw. I'll help you. Dr. Blight: Yeah... But who's gonna help you? Gaia: What are you doing here? Dr. Blight: Testing my genius. The coyote growls at Blight, who points her gun at her. Gaia steps in front of the animal. Gaia: You are not going to hurt her! Dr. Blight: Who said anything about hurting Fido? (presses the trigger, hitting Gaia with a laser-like ray) It's you I've got my sights on, Earth Mama! *'Gaia:' Wh-where am I? Marge: You got Alzheimer's or somethin'? You know who y'are, don't ya? Gaia: I-I think so... I-I mean, yes! I'm Gaia! The Spirit of the Earth! Marge: (to herself) Oh. She'll fit right in. *'Linka:' Well, Chinatown was a wash-rag. Wheeler: That's wash-''out''... a paper house! Linka: What did you say, Wheeler? Wheeler: Paper houses. Those people are in paper houses! Linka: Gaia? Planeteers: Homeless? Captain Planet: (with a sigh) If we don't find her soon and stop Blight, we'll all be homeless. *'Tim:' (as Shakespeare, to Captain Planet and the Planeteers, who have just arrived at the homeless shelter in search of Gaia): Hark! From yonder window! I have cast my eyes upon the damsel ye seek! She frolics with the merry maiden Marge, over at the veer they call Fifth! *'Tim: '(to Captain Planet) Be careful. Me doth think ye looketh a wee bit blue, boy. *'Captain Planet:' Why, thank you, Will. My color must be coming back. *''The Planeteers swarm over Gaia, whom they've just found.'' Captain Planet: (to Marge) Uh... Family reunion. (soft chuckle) Sort of. *''Back on Hope Island.'' Gaia: You don't know how lucky you are, until you lose everything. Gallery Add images here. Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes